


Я, Джонатан, возлияния и Кристофер

by mikeymaika



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymaika/pseuds/mikeymaika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все в названии. По мотивам интервью Зака - http://www.out.com/entertainment/movies/2013/05/06/zachary-quinto-epic-kirk-spock-bromance, а конкретнее по фразе оттуда:<br/>-Вы можете описать цвет глаз Криса? <br/>-Лазурь. Бомбейский сапфир. Глубокая часть бассейна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я, Джонатан, возлияния и Кристофер

В квартире полумрак, я бью кулаком по выключателю, на какую-то долю секунды думая, что сбудется мой давнишний глупый навязчивый сон, в котором после щелчка свет так и не появляется. Но все как прежде - даже забавно - и из соседней комнаты выбегает Ноа, радостно тычась носом в мои руки, холодные с улицы. Десятки пар очков, привезенных нами с Джоном с разных концов света, свалены в кучу на столике у зеркала, а журнал с моей фотографией издевательски торчит из под брошенной толстовки.  
Сегодня произошло немало вещей, которые были бы достойны появиться у меня в твиттере, если бы телефон не разрядился прямо в машине, по дороге из студии, где я давал интервью. Ноа скулит и не отходит ни на шаг, пока я неловко тянусь, чтобы закинуть на полку куртку; большая, но холодная квартира встречает меня тишиной и запахом резины - такой запах годами не исчезает из некоторых апартаментов, наспех отремонтированных в ожидании очередных богатых хозяев; сиюминутное желание включить телевизор сменяется стойким привкусом отвращения, и я иду через темный коридор, где в полумраке видны раздвижные створки дверей, за которыми - пустые комнаты, с беспорядочно сваленными в кучу вещами. Мы недавно переехали, после того, как началась вся эта шумиха в прессе и мне пришлось наспех собрать все свои причуды в несколько машин, отвозивших вещи в наш новый дом.  
Так непривычно было сначала называть все это "нашим", что я до сих пор провожу для себя едва различимую грань. Наш дом встречает меня тишиной, но именно моя собака крутится под ногами, радостно виляя хвостом и пытаясь дотянуться носом до моего живота - только теперь я замечаю, что мне неизвестно, когда Джонатан вернется домой.  
Бутылки, которые стоят в шкафу, скрытые матовыми дверцами, тоже мои, и я лениво оглядываю их, выбирая. В конце концов приходится наливать себе нечто, заявленное на этикетке как Château Latour - я чуть не роняю стакан, вообще-то предназначенный для виски, из толстого стекла. Возлияния становятся обыденностью, хоть я и преподношу их как отдых после очередного разговора о Пайне. В одной из темных комнат стоит кровать - я не помню, использовали ли мы ее для чего-то, помимо сна, но сажусь на самый край, лицом к окну, чтобы видеть мерцание ночных огней.  
Пока я возился с вином, наступила ночь, и мне кажется странным, что эту я решил провести дома, у нас дома, сидя на постели со стаканом в руке. Ноа не перестает за мной присматривать - проходит в комнату и роется в вещах, увлеченно комментируя процесс. 

_Я помню какой-то далекий солнечный день, когда я сидел на диване, тоже стоявшем близко от окна, и щурился на кипящий жизнью город внизу. Кто-то чрезвычайно сообразительный дал мне в руки стакан, из которого я все не решался отпить, уж слишком сильным был запах. Солнце грело мои пальцы, и я задал какой-то глупый вопрос, особо ни к кому не обращаясь, так как в комнате было человек тридцать, и все ужасно шумели.  
-Это Бомбей Сапфир, - скалился Пайн в ответ. Ты, Крис, ухмылялся, жмурясь от солнца, хлопая рукой по спинке дивана, и тянул руку, чтобы выхватить мой стакан и отпить из него первым. _

Я не слышал как Джонатан вошел, только понял по поведению Ноа, что кто-то стоит сзади. Солнечный день исчез, и это правильно, так и должно быть. Ночной город кипел внизу своей особой жизнью, и лицо Джона отражалось в больших окнах напротив кровати.


End file.
